


白玫瑰与红玫瑰

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 关于“young dream”，即年少的梦，和现实。再简化说得明白一些就是，白玫瑰和红玫瑰。（lof旧文搬运）





	白玫瑰与红玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 重要的阅前须知【高亮】
> 
>  
> 
> （其实也可以看完了看当做后记食用。）
> 
> 这篇文的写作动机其实是：
> 
> 1\. 杰拉德那个让我再次摸不着头脑了的纪录片
> 
> 2.我（很早之前）就对拉德的自传产生的一点想法
> 
> 怎么说呢，我自从搞过拉德的自传之后，就产生了一个坚定的想法：
> 
> 杰拉德的真爱不是任何人，而是利物浦
> 
> 我一直无法撇开一个感觉，就是当拉德这个人，在称赞他的前任们的时候（不管是哪一个）都带着很强的专业意味，虽然他的用词都很动情，但总体来说感觉像是“他很强，他很棒，他踢球技术很好，只要我们在一起，我们啥比赛都能赢”这种感觉。相反，我觉得，私人化的情感……反而不是很多。感觉都像是“啊，他踢球真好啊，然后利物浦就这么失去了他，真是损失啊！”这样子。）
> 
> 总结一下就是，感觉在杰拉德的眼里，仿佛只有利物浦是亲生的，其他都是奶孩子的小妈（不是）
> 
> 直到我看了杰拉德的纪录片……突然又迷茫了。
> 
> 因为在小妈论被我总结出来之后，我觉他对前任们都一视同仁了，也不存在什么初恋啊正宫啊之类的东西……都是利物浦的小妈嘛，还能有啥区别（。）但是拉德这个纪录片看得我，不如说是给欧文织毛衣看得我……深陷迷茫。
> 
> 然后我突然想通了。
> 
> 拉德的自传里有张和文妹的合照，标题叫“young dream”，年少时的梦。正好纪录片里有句话“I just assume we were going all the way to the top together, it was always me and him.”
> 
>  
> 
> 怎么说呢，如果杰拉德真的做过梦，做过什么站在世界之巅的梦，梦里和他一起的人，应当是欧文。他真的是少年梦里的白月光。后来的就没有这个运气了，主要是因为，人长大了就不会做梦了（不是。
> 
> 但是如果这么想的话，那虾皮的意义在于，他是真的和他一起出现在世界之巅的那个人。
> 
> ……于是在这样混乱的脑洞中这篇文就产生了。

1.    
“每次Steve只要脚下有球就会传给我。”

年少的小男孩穿着红色的球衣，站在绿茵场上带着得意的微笑说道。

“而每次只要我这么做，Michael就会射门得分！”

他旁边梳着刘海的栗发少年笑着回应道。然后两个人都大笑起来了，互相推搡着，齐齐倒在了地上，却还是止不住得意的吃吃笑意。而同为利物浦U12的队友们看着他们，只好面面相觑，再一副“由他们去吧”的样子耸耸肩。

谁叫杰拉德和欧文确实是球场上最好的组合呢？

 

2.    
    杰拉德从见到欧文踢球的第一刻就意识到了，这个男孩是一颗超新星。

    不管是他的速度，脚法，还是射门时所拥有的和他身形全然不符的那股爆发力。他穿梭于后卫之间，一个个撞开他们的防守，宛如一阵飓风刮过，脚下稳稳地护着球，然后抬脚爆射，打进又一颗引起全场欢呼的好球。

    没人可以不注意到那样的一颗明星。

    固然，队伍里还有很多其他优秀的小孩，还有很多优秀的前锋。杰拉德知道，但他每想到这里，嘴角就忍不住上扬。

    可是迈克尔是最好的那个，没有人能比得过他。

    于是他带着球在中场飞奔，精确地像手术刀一般将球传到那个男孩的脚下，看着他打入一个又一个精彩的进球，然后在射门之后，回过头来，寻找那个给他传球的男孩。

    杰拉德知道自己接下来只要微笑就可以了。

    后来他们一直组队，队内的训练赛，也别有人想拆散他们俩。

    最好的前锋要搭最好的中场，杰拉德知道的。

3.   
    当身材小小的男孩蹦蹦跳跳地在他面前告诉他这个消息时，杰拉德高兴坏了。

    “你要去踢世界杯了！”他大喊，然后像是不敢相信一样，又喊了一次，“世界杯！”

    那三个字仿佛有魔力一般，在他的脑海中回荡了好久。

    杰拉德激动得不知道说什么，那是足球最大最宏伟的舞台，当然，迈克尔配得上这一切。他激动又紧张，仿佛过段时间要飞去法国的人是他一般。不过他还没有进国家队，杰拉德突然有点失落。他甚至还没有被选召过呢。

    “我也会进国家队的。”他紧紧地握着欧文的手，盯着欧文的双脚，想象着它们可以在世界级的大舞台上打进多少进球，“然后我们要一起领奖——Mike——我们一起带着英格兰赢下比赛。”

    欧文笑了起来，像是在笑他。但是他又很快收住了，似乎在思考这个未来的可能性。

    “你当然会的，Steve。”他笑着说，“你肯定会进国家队。”

    我会把每一个球都传给你，杰拉德想，然后你会打进每一个进球，然后当我们一起举起奖杯的时候——

    “我们会的，Mike，不是吗？”他说，“我们会一起夺冠的。”

 

4.   
    英格兰没有赢。

    但在这个悲伤的事实之外，杰拉德还看到了振奋人心的东西。他看到他的朋友，他的前锋是如何在球场上弹无虚发，是如何抓住每一个进球机会——不要让迈克尔欧文碰到球！因为你知道他肯定会打进的！杰拉德想着，幸福的泡泡快要溢出胸口了。

    迈克尔欧文是这个世界上最好的前锋。

    而他是我的前锋。

    我们是英格兰的未来。

 

5.   


    迈克尔又被国家队选中了。这是当然的。

    但这一次，之前在国家队大名单中有过出场的杰拉德却没能进入世界杯的二十三人名单。这对于杰拉德来说——无疑是个打击。

    他在家里看电视，把自己一个人锁在房间里，一边哭一边通过朦胧的泪眼看着电视上模糊的影像。他的脑海中出现了无数个欧文和其他人一起站在领奖台上，于欢呼和呐喊，于全英格兰人的狂喜与爱意之中举起奖杯，而自己却不在那其中的场景。他心里不禁萌生出了几个自私的念头，尽管他很快将那些魔鬼挥走，镇定地想，要是Mike真的夺冠，我会为他开心的。

    但他骗不了自己。

    他没办法接受欧文高高地举起奖杯，而自己却不在他身边和他一起的事实。

 

6.  
    杰拉德想过许多噩梦般的场景。

    但这个是他没料到的。

 

7.   
    欧文想去皇马，不仅是说说罢了。

    尽管欧文早就不止一次地向他吐露心声——我想去国外踢球。说那些话时，年少的小前锋眼睛里闪烁着可以明亮整个宇宙的光辉。可是杰拉德真的没想到这一天会真的到来。

    他以为自己是他最好的中场。

    他以为利物浦是……他梦归属的地方。

 

8.  
    杰拉德看着欧文被放在替补席上，他知道那等于是最后的宣判。这样的行为就是在向所有人宣告，迈克尔欧文已经开放竞卖，他不再属于利物浦，也——

    不再属于杰拉德了。

    杰拉德失神地看着板凳上的少年，觉得自己一半的灵魂仿佛被挖走了。

 

9.   
    他不能再给他传球了。

    他也不会再是他唯一的中场了。

 

10.   


    “My chief provider.”

 

11.  
    杰拉德有时候还会做梦，梦见欧文就在他身边，他们在利物浦，穿着火红的球衣，他将球传给欧文，而对方将其稳稳地打进，球场沸腾起来——“你永不会独行”

    “欧文打入了制胜球！利物浦赢得了胜利！”

    他梦见欧文站在银杯的另一侧，将头调皮地探出来，脸上却是止不住的笑意。宛如许久之前，他们一起捧起青年足总杯时少年脸上的笑容那样。

    然后他们一起吻上银色的奖杯。

 

    接着梦就醒了。

    杰拉德想起来，欧文在马德里。

    传球给他的中场身上穿的并非红色，而是纯白。

 

12.  
    阿隆索就是在欧文走的那个赛季来的。

    他早就听说阿隆索了，他是个优秀的中场，见过他本人之后，杰拉德更是如此认为。西班牙人也很爱笑，嘴角有两个浅浅的酒窝。当他说话的时候，不甚流畅的口音却让他的话语平添几分温柔。

    他看到他笑好几次，在球场上打进漂亮的进球或完成精彩的传中之后；在采访里看到杰拉德突然忘记要说什么或者被潮湿的地面滑到的时候。他的印象里西班牙人脸上仿佛总是带着温和的笑意，和他脚下精准的传球不一样。

    杰拉德仿佛意识到了什么，却又没有。

 

13.  
    杰拉德疯了。

    好的那种。

    他没想到——谁能想到呢！这是欧冠的决赛！三球落后，绝地逆转，点球大战——然后他们赢了，他们赢了。舍甫琴科踢飞那个点球之后，他看见卡拉格如同飞箭一样冲向奖杯，而杰拉德则知道自己疯了，他的脑袋燃烧成一团浆糊。他和拉法拥抱，和很多人拥抱，当然最重要的是——

    他手里紧紧地握着奖杯。

    他可以确定地说，史蒂文杰拉德，是现在全世界，最为幸福的人。

    然后他偏过头，他的肾上腺素已经让他的理智燃烧殆尽了，他浑身洋溢着的只有幸福和快乐的情感。他又看到那个美丽的西班牙男人。他突然笑了，他想起阿隆索那两个重要的进球，然后他又笑了。笑着笑着，他发现西班牙人通红的脸颊实在可爱，于是他就轻柔地吻了上去。

    这并不是他今晚吻的第一个人。

    但什么不一样的事发生了。

    一个湿润的吻落在了他的耳垂，牙齿宛如温柔的撕咬，却又像是亲昵的触碰，他转过头，只见到那个西班牙人——

    为什么，平时总是洋溢着温柔的金色眼睛里，闪烁着些许如星的光芒，像是钻石或者什么宝石的折射？在他低垂下头的那一瞬间，杰拉德仿佛看到他的脸颊泛起了微妙的玫瑰色——尽管那极有可能是由于剧烈的120分钟的跑动和夺冠的激动情绪所导致。但是——

    那双眼睛里，明明白白地蕴藏着一些，仿佛直到此刻，才敢吐露的情绪。

    西班牙人又望向他了，他眨了眨眼，杰拉德忽然间看见那个巨大的奖杯上面反射出的银光。他站在世界之巅，他是全世界最幸福的男人，他是利物浦的冠军队长，他带着利物浦拿下了第五个欧冠——让利物浦成为了英格兰第一只拥有五个欧冠奖杯的俱乐部——而且——

    他看着这个踢进两球的中场，突然想，他来了利物浦后，利物浦有多少不一样啊。

    就这么想着，他凑近了。

    “Stevie。”

    他听见对方喊他的名字，声音飘得仿佛浮在幸福的云端。

    他又何尝不是最幸福的人呢？

    这一次他结结实实地吻上了阿隆索的嘴唇。

 

 

    杰拉德抱着欧冠奖杯睡了一夜。

    他没有做梦，但是在睡前，他满脑子都是和他一起举起奖杯的阿隆索。

    他不再需要做梦了。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> "my chief provider"是欧文给拉德的球衣上写的话。


End file.
